The Shadow War
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: In a time before the heroes like Sonic the Hedgehog the powers of Chaos were a gift. A gift used to fight a war that determined the fate of Mobius. This is the story of the heroes who stood up and fought a great evil in order to ensure the future of Mobius. This is the story of The Shadow War...


Greetings dear reader, my name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, some of you may know me and others may not. Worry not this is not some big adventure against some malevolent force or some grand adventure through time and space. Nor am I the center of this story. I am here only as a guide for the story. You see this is a tale that is best told by someone who knows it. It is a tale of many things. Grand endeavors and victorious battles, humiliating defeat and great sorrow. I am afraid to tell you right now that…a happy ending is not in store in the words bellow. Well not entirely happy anyways. For in the end of this you will see that sometimes…even the cost of saving the world can be greater than the outcome…

I only know of this story through my travels through time to learn more about it. Let me take you back to a time long before your known heroes of Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox or even Knuckles the Echidna. Long before the time of the great Echidna clans. I am taking you all the way back to the time known as The Shadow War. You see this is a war the begun not long after the creation of the Chaos Emeralds. I am sure if you are familiar with me and the departed Chaos Guardians that it has been brought up in some of my own tales. Though for those who do not know what it is I am speaking of allow me to enlighten you.

The Shadow War was a great war fought over the course of around 150 years. You will not find it in any archives or libraries on Mobius as the knowledge of it was strictly forbidden to Chaos Guardians after it happened. This story will be taking you through the life of the most important person in the entire war. A young wolf who even I didn't know existed since he was erased from even the Chaos Guardian's Archives. You see this wolf's name was known as Vexon. If it was not for him then the Shadow War could have lasted a great many decades longer.

Now for you to understand the sequence of events that will soon transpire. I will need to explain a few things. Back in these times the powers of Chaos were a gift. This gift was given out seemingly randomly to the people of this time. Now the truth was Chaos, the god who made the Chaos Emeralds bestowed it upon select people as the need would arise.

During this time The Shadow War was under way and both sides, The Chaos Guardians and the Dark Forces were about neck and neck. Chaos relied on the elite training of his small but formidable force. Only 15 Chaos Guardians were allowed at a time plus the 10 Chaos Council members who trained them. If for some reason one died then the Chaos Council who were the 10 strongest and wisest Chaos Guardians who had lived over the last 1000 years would begin the search for the next.

After the announcement was made they would visit each town in the world and evaluate all mobians and humans under the age of 18. Chaos never bestowed the power upon anyone who was over this age or one of his gifts would not work.

Our story begins on a calm day in an old village known by the name of Novus. A name which quite literally means "New" for this village was known for constantly having something new about it. This was where young Vexon grew up. The year 1562 C.E. or Chaos Era.

The sun was up and brightening up the skies as the children ran about and played as they would every day. Vexon was only 12 and well he had few friends. He was an outcast of sorts despite his love for assisting others. Vexon was a normal sized grey fox. His eyes a vivid purple. His long black hair blew graciously in the winds of the plains. He wore gi like robes which was common for this era. His were half dark grey and half dark purple. The symbol of his Clan. His Clan was the Mage Clan and each one of them held exception magical prowess in all fields… except for Vexon. He lacked in magical skill and was a complete novice. He was a master pyromancer and cryomancer, or fire and ice magic if you prefer. Though his skills in the other fields his Clan was known for primarily Chronomancy or time manipulation were poor or outright nonexistent.

In a town where it was mainly one Clan split into many families he was often laughed at for his lack of knowledge. His only true friend was Logan. Logan was a buff and strong dark green cat who wore tough sturdy steel armor. Logan was a member of the Warrior Clan and at his age a master of the sword. Logan would often hang out with Vexon but he was sent out to post in another town for his first mission.

Vexon sat away from the other kids watching them play. He sighs and stands up to leave before accidentally bumping into a tall golden wolf. "oh…I am sorry." He apologized looking at the stranger who glared back with a pair of red eyes. The red eyes gave off the feeling of wisdom and power with zero hostility.

"It's quite alright child." The wolf responds with a warm voice that had a slight echo. "Might you direct me in the way of the location where this village's leader resides?"

"Well if it's the Elder you want his palace is up on the hill." Vexon answers pointing to the large structure.

"Thank you child." The wolf says. "I do not believe I got your name."

"Oh uh…it's Vexon of the Mage Clan…" he answers softly. The years of harassment and abuse had made Vexon very shy around strangers and this wolf was clearly from far away. Vexon couldn't help but wonder what it was about him that rubbed him strange. In a good way that was.

"Thank you Vexon. My name is Chaotix. I will see you again." he thanks Vexon before continuing on. Soon after some other kids come up.

"Chaotix.…" Vexon echoed… he had heard the name before

"No wonder you're confused." A tall hawk jokes, his name was Logan, a jerk who strived on picking on Vexon and other children who were troubled. "Not like you'd know who that was."

"Logan…" Vexon growls "Why can't you just leave me alone and go bother somebody else!"

"What are you going to do about it fire boy? Burn me?" Logan laughs. "That was Chaotix you know one of those Chaos Guardian fellas."

"I know who it was…" Vexon says gritting his teeth. "All that time you spend screwing around I spend learning."

"Of course you do after all some kid with no friends has nothing better to do." Logan chuckles.

"Why are you here anyway Logan?" Vexon asks.

"Well that pathetic Warrior Clan friend of yours isn't here so I think it's about time we get back to the old routine." Logan laughs as two of his so-called friends walk up to Vexon. Quickly Vexon turns and runs as fast as he could. Logan laughs before teleporting in front of Vexon and tripping him.

"Maybe if you were more like the rest of your family you could use some wind magic to get away." He laughs.

"At least the magic I do know it more useful then some stupid teleporting magic!" Vexon shouts at Logan. Logan glares at Vexon and cocks his fist back to throw a punch. However, before he could do it a cane hits him upside the head.

"That's enough Logan." An old raspy voice says. Logan turns to see the village elder. The elder was an old fox who by now was gray furred with long gray hair and gray facial hair. Next to him was Chaotix who was once more looking at Vexon.

"Yes Elder Oma…" Logan grunts as his friends join him.

"Now the lot of you go get tidied up, Chaotix is here looking for the New Chaos Guardian and you are all going to be tested." Oma says.

"Yes Elder Oma." All of them say before getting up and leaving. Oma turns to Chaotix who then speaks.

"What can you tell me about that wolf?" Chaotix asks.

"Oh him? That's Vexon he's one of the Mage Clans' kids. His family is known for their jack of all trades mastery. But he can't seem to learn any more than fire, ice and time magics." Oma answers. "Logan and his goons tease him about it and there isn't much that can be done about it…"

Meanwhile Vexon had gotten done cleaning up and was on his way out as Logan came back up. "Where do you think you're goin'?" he asks. "You don't truly believe you're the one that's the new Chaos Guardian. There are hundreds of villages around here."

"Well that means you're chances are just as good as mine." Vexon says.

"Oh please my chances are far better than yours!" Logan laughs pushing Vexon down. "Don't you ever compare me to you!"

"Hmph you're right…how silly of me." Vexon says.

"That's right." Logan laughs.

"I shouldn't compliment you with lies like that." Vexon says standing up. Logan then grabs him.

"What did you say?" he asks holstering Vexon in the air. "You know what I am just about sick of you!" he says pulling his fist back.

"Let me go…" Vexon says.

"Make me." Vexon laughs throwing a punch and hitting Vexon in the face. Vexon screams. This got the attention of Oma and Chaotix who were both up the road.

"Oh for the love of, he's at it again." Oma says as he goes as fast as he could with Chaotix next to him. Logan starts hitting Vexon over and over

"I said LET ME GO!" Vexon shouts releasing a pulse of energy. Logan gets forced back and Vexon hits the ground. Chaotix stops and looks wide eyed. Oma takes a minute and looks back

. "Chaotix?" he asks

"He's the one." Chaotix says.

"What do you mean?" Oma asks following Chaotix down.

"Vexon that wolf from before…he released a pulse of Chaos Energy." Chaotix says.

"You mean?" Oma asks.

"Yes…" Chaotix says running down to the two. Logan finally got up and looks at Vexon.

"Hmph that won't happen again!" Logan says "I am going to kill you!"

"I think not." Chaotix says.

"Oh. C-Chaotix come to test us?" Logan asks.

"That will not be necessary I have seen all that I need to." Chaotix says.

"W-what do you mean?" Logan asks as Vexon gets up.

"Vexon…" Chaotix says kneeling by him. "That just now…what was it?"

"I-I have no idea…" Vexon says. "I just felt some…energy inside me gather up and…I released it."

"Vexon it is you." Chaotix says "You have the gift of Chaos."

"What?" Vexon asks.

"WHAT?!" Logan shouts. "That fool?!"

"Hmm perhaps it makes sense." Oma says "It could be his full magic potential was blocked out because he has always been destined for something greater."

"Perhaps." Chaotix says as two wolves come running out to the street. They were Vexon's parents.

"What's going on?" his mother asks

"We heard Vexon shout." His father says.

"Oh Miranda, Keegan." Oma says. "Well it seems Chaotix here has found the newest Chaos Guardian."

"You mean…our little Vexon is?" Miranda asks.

"Correct." Chaotix says. "I am sure you know what this means?"

"Yes of course." Keegan says nodding.

"What does it mean?" Vexon asks.

"Son, you must go with Chaotix there." Keegan says.

"But father I…" Vexon starts.

"Vexon, you are destined for more than whatever it is you could ever find here in Novus go." Oma says. Vexon looks at them then to Chaotix and slowly nods.

"O-okay." He says. Chaotix smiles and Vexon's parents give him a hug.

"Be careful now." Miranda says.

"Do come back and visit if you can." Keegan states. Chaotix then goes to Oma and whispers.

"Keep an close eye on that Logan…I can sense that the seeds of evil have already taken root…" he says. Oma nods. "We shouldn't keep them waiting." He then says aloud. "Come young Vexon you have a long road ahead of you."

So that is how it begins. While it may seem happy now you will come to realize soon that will change. If you want to leave on a good happy note like this one. Then I advise do not read on into the next chapter whenever it may become available to you. However if you wish to see how this story continues then please by all means read on if you can.


End file.
